


The Dark

by QueenofCheese (Supertights)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/QueenofCheese
Summary: So he's alive, is he? How about that.





	The Dark

He floated between snapshot moments. Last breath. Black Lion. The hangar bay. Keith dragging him from the Galra fighter. The pain in his leg. The heaviness in his eyes as he kept them closed. Lying in somebody’s arms. The weight of air pushing into his resistant lungs from an oxygen mask.

A healing pod and a panic attack.

Voices washing over him, anxious as he cringed away from them and tried to run, getting tackled to the ground by multiple bodies even as they apologised for hurting him.

Coming back to awareness of a darkened room, the light was low but enough to know it was no Galra cell and that he was safe in the Castle of Lions. It was warm, overly so, but that was better than cold. His head ached and was accompanied by a rising nausea that still wasn’t enough to move him so he bit down on the wave until his stomach settled. He was lying on his side, hair spilling around his head, getting in his mouth, catching in his eyelashes. He’d never had hair long like this before, always regulation length or shorter, it felt unnatural.

He sensed someone waiting silently in the room, in the darkest corner, watching him; judging him. His back twitched under the scrutiny.

“I know you’re awake.”

He didn’t trust his voice, didn’t reply. He didn’t want to open his eyes, he wanted to sleep for a hundred years. Surely now that he was safe, he could be permitted sleep?

“I have questions.”

The eternal memory problem; not too much, not too little, just enough to satisfy. “I have no answers,” he rasped, opening his eyes reluctantly. His hand gripped the blanket tightly, fingers clenching against the fabric repeatedly.

“I can't leave until I get them.”

“I have no answers,” he repeated, forcing his fingers to release before he tore through the blanket and the mattress beneath it. The bed shifted as someone sat down on the edge. He curled away from the presence behind him and pressed his face to the pillow. “I live, I breathe, I endure-- for now. There's not much else, a few moments that mean something but that's all.”

“I think you can guess why.”

He drew a ragged breath. Someone knocked on the door and he started at the sound, glancing over his shoulder, rising on one hand. The shadow looked down at him. “I won’t let you hurt them. I’m still here. I still have power.” It tapped it’s temple with a metal finger. “Don't get comfortable. I’ll be back.”

“Shiro?”

The shadow vanished into the light as the door opened and he turned away from it, away from Keith.


End file.
